


viagem (trip)

by auvelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bantering, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, He is alive I promise, Historical AU, Kita is a white mage, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Necromancer Hinata Shouyou, Technically a Fantasy AU, Witch Hunter Miya Atsumu, but also technically atsumu is not dead, enemies to lovers vibe at least lol, smooches, technically atsumu is dead, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auvelli/pseuds/auvelli
Summary: Miya Atsumu has never known death. At least up until last night, apparently.(aka AU where witch hunter Atsumu dies on the job and ends up under the necromancer Hinata Shouyou for the next 48 hours to properly bring him back to life and, well, is it possible to fall for someone in two days time?)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	viagem (trip)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Consider this my submission for atsuhina week 2020. But basically I was peer pressured into giving up my sakuatsu brain worms for a moment to write this haha. 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Miya Atsumu has never known death. 

At least up until last night, apparently. 

**  
  
**

His first few breaths upon sudden consciousness come ragged, short and unfulfilling. His first thought? None of his limbs seem to be responding. By instinct he thinks to raise his arm, but it doesn’t budge. Does he still have it? He peers down and, thank god, it’s still attached, but oddly enough it trails behind his back as though he’s been restrained to-

Oh. He’s tied to a chair. And he can’t move. 

Upon further analysis of the surrounding room — he concludes that he has no idea where the hell he is, which immediately dismisses his first theory that he was somehow captured on his last job. 

Last job… last job….

What _did_ happen on his last job? Nothing seems to come to mind-

“Oh good! You’re awake. The clocks ticking so we really must get moving-”

The cheery voice yanks Atsumu out of his thoughts like a splash of cold water. He peers up, a figure stands a few feet away from him, adorned with dark clothing, a midnight shaded mask shaped suspiciously like a crow covering his features, save for the bright orange hair that falls over the edge.

“Who the fuck are ya?” He interjects. 

A softened chuckle comes from behind the mask. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” 

“Fantastic, now I’m sure ya can figure out why I’m confused,” he says motioning his chin towards his confinements, “So if ya don’t mind, some answers would be great.” 

The man doesn’t say anything, instead turnly courtly on his heels and walking into a different room. 

“Hey, asshole, I suggest ya start talking before I decide to take yer head off!” 

“You couldn’t kill me even if you wanted to,” he - _Hinata_ \- calls out from afar, a certain sense of glee still plaguing his voice even from such a topic. “But trust me, you wouldn’t want to!”

_Couldn’t kill me even if you wanted to?_ Clearly this guy doesn’t know who Atsumu is, only one of the most esteemed (infamous would be a better term, but, oh well.) witch hunters in the country. Get him out of this chair- then we’ll see who’s still smiling-

“Perhaps this will answer some of your questions.” 

Atsumu jumps when Hinata stands before him, offering him an off white envelope. 

“Woops! I forgot,” The man says when Atsumu doesn’t reach for it immediately. With a snap of his fingers, Atsumu can feel his control return to his arms, and the restraints on his wrists disappear. 

Instead of reaching for the letter, he jumps to his feet, retrieving the blade that lies sheathed on his hip. In one quick motion, he brings the knife to Hinata’s throat - but his hand stops mid air, just shy of the pale skin, as though an invisible wall has come in between. 

Atsumu glares into the beedy eyes of the crow mask. Just under the beak, he can see the upturn of Hinata’s lips in a mocking smile. 

“You’re pretty fast for a human! But, again,” the man leans towards Atsumu’s ear. By instinct, he tries to pull away, but similar to how he was moments ago, his body has seemed to relinquish all control. He’s _stuck_.

“You wouldn’t want to kill me.”

These words come as a whisper, a feather dusting against the shell of his ear. It sends a peculiar chill down his spine. 

Another snap rings out and, against his will, Atsumu sits down in the chair just as fast as he rose out of it, the letter now in his hands. 

“Now then, we really have wasted a lot of time.” That cheery undertone has returned. It makes his blood boil. “Read quick! If you have any other questions you can ask me on the way there.” 

Atsumu swallows his confusion, instead opting to finally open the letter in question. 

**  
  
**

_Dear uglier brother,_

(Osamu. That bastard. Of course he had a hand in this.)

_If you don’t remember, then, congratulations! You got yourself killed on your last job. And as much as I detest you, spending the rest of my lifetime with no one to constantly berate would unfortunately get kind of boring. So I saved your ass, you’re welcome._

_You’re not really alive yet, though. You’re with Hinata Shouyou, he’s a necromancer -- and was incredibly hard to find so you owe me big time for that, by the way. DO NOT, BY ANY MEANS KILL HIM._

_He’s keeping you “alive” for 48 hours, which should be more than long enough to get you to Kita Shinuske, the closest white mage who can then properly revive you. If you kill Hinata, you kill yourself. If you take too long, Hinata’s magic will fade and you’ll die. And I’m not saving your ass a second time, so if you fuck this up you’re straight out of luck. I know being a stubborn asshole is like breathing air for you, but I suggest you just listen to what he says if you want to live._

_And, again, you owe me bigtime. Don’t forget._

_Sincerely,_

_The better twin. Miya O._

**  
  
  
**

Atsumu blinks blankly a few times. So he—?

“Finished? We should get moving now.”

“This has gotta be a joke,” he mutters. “I don’t _die,_ there’s no way this is happening.”

“So he really meant it when he said you were stubborn,” Hinata says, bringing his hand up to his chin with what Atsumu can only assume is a thoughtful expression from the downturn of his lips. “Ah, here. This should help!”

A snap of his fingers, and then —

_Darkness._

Atsumu is completely shrouded in darkness. If he had a body, he can’t see it. Can’t see anything, really. Nothing but distant specks of light. And-

_Screams._

God the screams. 

Wails of terror and resentment. They’re _deafening._

Atsumu would cover his ears if he could, but there’s nothing. Absolutely nothing. He’s consumed by the fear that blooms in his hypothetical chest, and all the sudden he wants to scream too. 

When his eyes open, his hands are firmly pressed against his ears, knees pulled into his chest. He can see again, and distantly he can tell that the screams have disappeared. Hinata is standing close to him. 

He hesitantly lowers his hands from his ears. 

“What the _fuck_ ,” his voice sounds ragged, “was _that?”_

An upturn of his lips. Hinata is smiling. What an ass. 

“All further questions on the way there. Let’s go.” 

Atsumu follows Hinata silently. When they exit the house, he notes that it’s been built within a hill, and is very hard to point out from a distance. He remembers Osamu’s letter, the part about Hinata being _“incredibly hard”_ to find, and suddenly he’s beginning to understand the sentiment. 

The necromancer comes around the side with a tall horse with a smooth black pelt, hopping on with practiced ease. Atsumu doesn’t realize that he’s supposed to get on too, until his legs are taking him onto the horse without a second thought. 

“How do ya do that?” 

“Do what?”

“Control my limbs,” Atsumu groans as Hinata kicks off the horse and the forest foliage becomes blurs of green in his vision. “It’s creepy. I don’t like it.”

“I’m a necromancer, I control the dead.”

“I _know_ that, but—”

“Under the magic that’s keeping you alive, you’re technically under my jurisdiction. I can give or revoke your control at any moment.” Hinata says in a matter-o-factly tone. 

“I hate that.” 

“Sorry, can’t be helped.”

“And what was that shit from earlier?!” Atsumu almost shivers at the memory. 

“Oh,” Hinata turns in Atsumu’s direction, just enough for him to see the grin plastered on his features. “That was death.”

“Death.” Atsumu repeats, to which Hinata gives an upbeat hum. 

“Yep! Not quite the afterlife, though. The reason my magic can work is because your soul hasn’t left this universe yet. It’s roughly an 8 hour departure period before you reach whatever comes after. Had your brother been too late, I wouldn’t have been able to take control.” 

“This is insane.” 

“Y’know, for a traveling witch hunter you don’t seem to know much.”

Atsumu laughs sarcastically, empty. “Sorry, I’ve never _died_ before. It’s pretty new to me.” 

Hinata laughs at that, too. Thinking about it now, his sunny disposition seems to quite greatly contrast to his occupation. Who laughs in the face of death? Atsumu can’t help but be puzzled as the bright sound of the necromancer’s laugh sends a warmth to his chest. 

He watches as dirt paths suddenly turn into cobble roads, buildings and people becoming more frequent to the tune of consistent horse hooves hitting the ground. Hinata lives on the outskirts of whatever small village this is, Atsumu notes. It’s only a few minutes before they’re back on another dirt road, heading out into soft green plains. 

“So this, Kita Shinsuke guy,” he clears his throat. “He’ll revive me?”

Hinata hums. “Yes. He’s incredibly skilled, even _I’m_ afraid of him.”

He lets out an involuntary low whistle. “And yer still takin’ me to him?”

“Of course,” the response comes quick and relaxed. 

“Sheesh, my brother payin’ you or somethin’?” 

Atsumu watches Hinata shrug briefly. “Just an IOU. I like to keep em handy.” 

“He’s useless. You should have gone for his pockets, would have been better for ya.” He jokes. 

The letter comes to his mind again on the thought of his brother. “Why do you stay so hidden?” — comes the next question. 

When the response isn’t immediate, he wonders if perhaps he’s asked something personal, or alternatively, something stupid. Common knowledge kind of thing. 

“Well,” he starts tentatively, “Necromancer's abilities are highly valued and feared. Some people want to wipe us out, others want to use us. It’s just safer to stay underground.” 

“And yet yer out the open.”

Hinata chuckles. “I have to be, you’ll die if you get too far away.” 

Atsumu shudders at the thought. He’d really prefer not to go back, please and thank you. 

“Sorry for trying to kill you earlier — instinct, y’know.”

Another shrug comes from the necromancer. “I figured. No offense taken.” 

He spaces out briefly, watching the rise and fall of the green hills they traverse, the peaks of the mountains crawling in the distance. 

“Where is Kita, anyways?”

“Two cities over,” Hinata answers. “We should hit the first one by sundown, we’ll stop for the night there.” 

The necromancer’s estimate was right on the nose, Atsumu notes the sun just making it’s salutations as they approach the stables of the city. 

Hinata gives two firm pats on the horse’s shoulder, a gentle smile upon his features. 

His _smile_ \- Hinata smiles a lot. Atsumu has never met a necromancer in person before, but he wouldn’t take them as the smiley type. And yet that’s the only expression the man ever seems to hold. How odd. 

They walk the cobble streets in search for a hotel. The warm light from the lanterns illuminate a similar orange hue as the shade of Hinata’s hair, the flames appearing on the shiny material of his mask. 

The mask, all the sudden Atsumu is curious. 

“That mask, why do ya wear it?”

Hinata peers to meet Atsumu’s eyes. Or at least, he thinks he meets his eyes. Can’t really tell, y’know… 

“You sure ask a lotta questions,” he says. It doesn’t hold impatience or irritance, as such a phrase would generally hold, it reads as just a simple observation.

“Well, no point in holdin’ on to them. It’s not everyday I get t’meet a necromancer,” Atsumu shrugs. 

“Fair enough,” A small smile. “Honestly, it’s kind of pointless. Most wear one for privacy sake, but it’s kind of difficult to forget the color of my hair,” he chuckles. “I wear it anyways, though. My mother made it for me especially.” 

“Oh ya got family?” 

Even though his eyes are concealed, Atsumu can imagine the playful eye roll that comes from the question. 

“Doesn’t everyone? At some point, anyways.” 

The second half of the comment lacks that playful edge. Atsumu can only assume what that means. 

“Somethin’ happen t’yours?” 

Hinata is still smiling, but it seems forced. It doesn’t rest as light or as easy as all his other ones had. Atsumu feels a pang of guilt. 

“Yea. Royal family hunted us down when I was little. I was the only survivor.”

“No kidding.”

Losing people you care about isn’t new to Atsumu. He feels for Hinata. 

He seems to hold a certain fragile edge, Atsumu can picture it as a delicate thin piece of tissue paper. But, as it appears, it’s been folded. Creased, reinforced - protected. Not something you can tear through easily. 

But, if you unfold it, it’s exposed all the same. 

“Ah, here’s somewhere.” His head motions towards a sign a few feet away that, in pretty script leaders, reads: _INN._

They pay for a room, and head to the downstairs pub for a meal. 

“Wow, you eat like you’re alive,” Hinata comments as Atsumu slurps down a bowl of stew with such urgency, like it’s the last meal he’ll ever eat. 

“Don’t remind me that I’m not,” he snorts, chewing on a chunk of potato. “Aren’t ya gonna eat?”

Hinata shrugs. “Probably not. I don’t really need it.” 

“Suit yerself,” is all he says before returning his full attention back to the wooden bowl in front of him. 

Their heads snap to the corner of the room when the twangy sound of a lute tuning up reaches their ears. Immediately, those on their road to sweet intoxication begin cheering the instrumentalist on as they begin a classic folk tune. 

Atsumu finds himself nodding in time with the quick beat. He peers over to Hinata, who has a pleased smile and is clapping softly along with the rest of the crowd. 

“Ya know how t’dance, necromancer?” He speaks over the cheers and claps. 

“You almost kill me this morning and now you’re inviting me to dance?” Hinata’s grin is playful. 

“Consider it part of the apology,” he shrugs, offering a hand. When the other accepts, Atsumu adopts a warm smile of his own. 

So like this do they end up swinging gleefully in practiced steps under the dim lantern light of the pub. The crowd loves them, erupting into cheers and louder claps, forming somewhat around the circle as they step in time with the bright tune. Atsumu is laughing, corners of his lips stretching far as Hinata spins in his arms. The other seems just as gleeful too, smile just as sunny and laughs just as intoxicating as the beer many of their spectators have consumed. 

When the tune comes to a close, they take a bow, addressing their new fans. Hinata slaps his shoulder when he jokingly blows them kisses. He turns to meet the other’s eyes, or at least, those beady raven eyes that lie on top. All the sudden, he wants to see. 

Wants to see what’s under. 

The next tune begins, and the two shuffle out of the way to let new participants initiate a dance in front of the musician. The energy is high as they climb the steps out of the bar, Atsumu has a distant sense of pride, knowing that they were the start of it. 

After a quick trip up the stairs, he turns the key to their room, falling onto the bed closest to the door with a pleased sigh. 

“Haven’t had fun like that in forever. Funny to think I almost wasn’t alive to see it.” 

He chuckles to himself, but peers up when there’s no sound of acknowledgment from Hinata. 

The other has made his way to the window, peering out into the night. A half moon sits perched in the sky, watching over him. 

The moon means a lot of different things to a lot of different people, whether they realize it or not. Atsumu, briefly, wonders what it means to Hinata as he finds himself padding across the room to be by his side. 

“You alright?” 

Hinata hums, still thoughtfully studying the stars. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Hey, Shouyou-” The other turns towards him at the use of his name. Atsumu realizes he hasn’t said it the whole time they’ve been together. 

The intent way the other’s lips are pressed together blooms hesitation in his words, the question he wants to ask gets caught somewhere in his throat. So instead, he raises his hand to the bottom edge of the mask, eyes gleaming with curiosity. 

“May I?”

Hinata nods. Atsumu, carefully, as though the moment would shatter before his eyes if he were even to breathe too loud, slides the raven mask up. First, onto his forehead, to the top of his sun colored locks, and then it rests in his hand as his arm falls to his side. 

His eyes are a golden brown, wide, glimmering and gleaming under the distant light of the lantern and the dim moonlight. They’re so intriguing, and perhaps equally as intrigued by Atsumu’s contemplative expression. 

“What?”

The question is just as delicate. 

“It’s a shame you keep them covered,” Atsumu answers. His voice comes soft, all of the sudden he realizes that he’s been holding his breath. 

“Why’s that?”

_Because they’re beautiful._

The thought is intrusive, it makes its way into his subconscious against his will. But it plants itself there, blooming into an array of golden sunflowers across every corner of his mind. 

“I think they deserve to be seen.” 

Hinata chuckles, breaking their eye contact to peer out the window again. Atsumu doesn’t mean to, but he watches. Watches the stars in Hinata’s eyes, just because he can. 

“We need to leave early tomorrow if we want to get to Kita-san in time, you should rest up.” 

Atsumu has to tear his stare away. He moves back into the main part of the room to rest on the edge of the bed. 

“Is it even real sleep, though? Ya said it yerself, technically I’m not even alive-”

“Oh hush,” Hinata says, laughing louder. “No you’re not _technically_ alive but you’re still human.” 

“Whatever ya say, oh great necromancer,” he kids, chuckling as he gets under the covers. 

“Do you want the light?” Hinata asks, walking over the lantern that lies on a wooden dresser. 

“Nah, thanks.” 

Just before the light ceases - Atsumu sees it. 

That gentle smile, but paired with a tender gleam in the eye. 

The completed expression stamps itself in Atsumu’s mind, gently lulling him to sleep. 

**  
  
  
  
**

“Good morning! Wake up wake up wake up wake up!” 

Atsumu flips on his side, pushing his head further into the pillow. 

“Helloo~! I really don’t want to do this but you leave me no choice!” 

“Don’t want to do what-” 

Atsumu doesn’t even get to finish his question before he’s forcibly removed from the bed, his own body betraying him as he moves to stand up. 

“Hey, I don’t want yer freaky necromancer magic!” He complains, trying to get back under the covers as soon as he can feel Hinata’s control fade, only to reappear and bring him right back to his feet. 

“That’s too bad! Unless you want to die before we reach Kita-san, it’s time to go.”

He turns on his heels. Hinata is halfway in the door, mask back upon his features, grin wide and mocking. 

“Yer way too pumped. The sun isn’t even up!” 

“Morning time is my favorite time. It’s such a waste to sleep through it,” the sigh that leaves his lips has a dreamy edge to it. “Now stop being a grouch. I already got the horse from the stable.” 

“Shouyou.”

“Atsumu.” 

He glares. Hinata smiles. 

“Either you move, or I use ‘freaky necromancer magic’. Your choice.” 

The words are softer, and scarily threatening. Atsumu lets out an involuntary sigh as he grabs his items off the bedside table, and moves his legs (by his own accord), to the door. 

By the time they’ve checked out and are hitting the outskirts of the city, Atsumu can feel his morning grumpiness fade, along with the sun peaking out from the edges of the landscape in front of them. The patter of the horse’s hooves is all too familiar now, as he prepares himself for a few more hours of the sound. 

“Morning’s are yer favorite?” Atsumu clarifies now that he’s more awake and there’s certainly time to kill. 

Hinata hums. “Always have been.”

“Suits ya, I think.” 

If the other wants to ask about this, he doesn’t. 

In fact, Hinata hasn’t asked him much of anything really. 

“Why am I the only one askin’ questions?” 

“Because I already know everything I need to know,” is Hinata’s response. 

“What’s that mean?” 

“Well, as part of the spell, I also get your memories.” 

Atsumu blinks a few times. 

“So ya’ve seen… everything?” 

Hinata nods. 

“I don’t like that part of it, but it’s so necromancers can accurately act on the behalf of the fallen,” he explains. 

“Because I can go as far as control what you’re saying, too. I just choose not too.” 

Atsumu’s hands come up to his mouth as those words fall from his lips, unable to stop them. 

“ _Hey_ , there ya go again. Freaky! I hate it,” he interjects as soon as his ability to speak returns. 

“Sorry! Just showing you.” Hinata laughs at the complaint. 

“No wonder people want to get their hands on ya so bad,” he mumbles. 

The other doesn’t respond, and Atsumu can’t blame him. 

“So ya know my whole life story, huh,” he continues a few moments later. “Pretty boring, right?”

Hinata shakes his head. “I don’t think so. The places you’ve been, the people you’ve met, the creatures you’ve slain-” 

Atsumu smiles at the thought of it. Maybe he has done a lot in his days. 

“You’re _living_ , experiencing. It sure beats staying holed up in a house all day,” a light chuckle comes next. 

“I’m not saying yer wrong for being fearful,” Atsumu starts carefully, “But ya could be out there, too. Clearly yer capable of some incredible things, I’m sure you could keep yerself safe.”

There’s no response for a moment, Atsumu can only assume that he’s thinking it over. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

That delicate edge makes another appearance. 

“Last night, I think that’s the most carefree I’ve ever been,” Hinata says after a while. “Thank you for that.”

“No need t’thank me,” he shakes his head, “like I said, consider it a part of my apology. And I guess a part of my thanks, too.”

They reach a bridge, the hooves loud as ever against the wood. Atsumu watches the gentle river flow from under, branching out into the unknown, content with it’s never ending movement. 

Atsumu sees himself in the river. And, if he sees himself in the river, Hinata must be more of a lake, he supposes. But, they all connect somehow, don’t they? 

The sun is at its peak when Atsumu spots the city in the distance. It’s not the biggest he’s ever seen, and it’s quaint aesthetic contrasts to the compact, cooler tones of most. But he supposes that’s more fitting for a white mage, somewhere a little more homely. He can’t imagine one somewhere too crowded. 

As they park the horse in the stables, and Atsumu watches as Hinata places those same two pats on the shoulder as last time, he suddenly realizes how soon their journey will be coming to an end. Hinata will go back to his house in the hill, Atsumu will return to his witch hunter business, and that will be that. 

But, does it have to? 

“I was told that Kita-san lives on the second floor on top of the city's bakery,” Hinata starts, interrupting Atsumu’s thoughts. “We find the bakery, we find Kita-san, and then no more freaky necromancer magic.” 

He turns to the other with a softened smile. It doesn’t beam, or project onto Atsumu like usual. Briefly, he wonders if Hinata is sad for this to be ending, too. 

They walk through the streets, eyeing every shop, every house. Any kind of sign that says ‘bakery’. After roughly a half an hour, though, a distant worry begins to sit in. Atsumu can see a frown begin to set into Hinata’s features. 

“I’m sure it’s here somewhere, should we split up?” He proposes. 

Atsumu shakes his head. “We have time, right? Plus if I find it I won’t have a way to tell ya.” 

A response forms around Hinata’s lips, but he doesn’t get to speak before a firm hand makes contact with his shoulder. 

“Hey kid, where are you from?” 

They turn. It’s a policeman, no doubt. He has a knowing expression, something that tells Atsumu that this man is _dangerous._

Without a second thought, he sends a firm elbow into the policeman’s side, knocking enough wind out of him for Atsumu to be able to yank Hinata out of his grasp and pull him by the wrist. 

They run through the streets, no sense of direction but with a strong sense of purpose. When Atsumu’s convinced that they’re put enough space between them, he pulls Hinata into a darkened alleyway, breathing cautiously. 

_“Shit,”_ He breaths, letting his head fall onto the brick wall behind him. “Let’s pick up the search, I don’t want-” 

“You go on ahead.” 

Atsumu turns to Hinata wide-eyed. 

“What? No, soon the whole town’ll be after ya and I-”

“Don’t worry about me,” Hinata says, his tone firm. “You need to find Kita-san. I’m the one they’re after.”

“So? I just elbowed the guy, I’m sure I’m not on their nice list either,” he argues, exasperated. 

“Atsumu, you said it yourself,” Hinata sighs. _“I’m sure you could keep yourself safe_ \- you said that, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, _sure,_ but-”

“I’ve got _‘freaky necromancer magic’_ ,” He says, soft. Gentle, even. “I’ll be fine.” 

When Atsumu looks to him again, Hinata has removed his mask, his eyes holding that familiar gleam. Whatever further complaints he has get’s lost as the raven covering is placed in his hands. 

“I have to start living sometime, too,” a weak laugh. 

“Shouyou, I-”

_“You_ , go find Kita-san. I’ll keep them distracted. Don’t worry.” 

Distant shouting and the sounds of footsteps tells Atsumu that their time is running short if they don’t want to be discovered. 

Hinata leans in, placing a delicate kiss upon the hand he’s placed the mask in, before looking up with a weak smile. 

“You’ve got three seconds before I make you walk away.”

Atsumu chuckles, surprisingly hearty despite the weight in his chest. 

“Don’t get caught, got it?” 

Hinata nods. “I promise.”

_I’m holding you to that,_ he thinks weakly before running the opposite way out of the alley of the necromancer. 

As his legs carry himself through the streets with a revived vigor, he can hear jumbled voices and distant crashing. It makes his heart beat widely in his chest, but Hinata _promised_. He won’t get caught, he won’t get caught-

“Hey!”

There’s a policeman on the corner of the street he had been running down. Atsumu turns on his heels, dashing another direction as heavy footsteps sound out from behind him. 

_Bakery, bakery, bakery_ \- it plays like a mantra in his mind. People walking the streets look at him impatiently as he bumps shoulders, hips, and all of the above in his hurry. 

“Stop! You’re under arrest!” - It sounds out from somewhere behind him.

He almost wants to laugh. As though calling it out would make him stop? 

His amusement is wiped when all the sudden he sees more figures moving his direction from the other side of the crowd within the square. If he keeps moving forward - he’ll be caught for sure. 

_“Follow me.”_

Atsumu stops in his tracks when the voice reaches his ear, there’s no one standing close enough-

Then he spots it. At his foot, a white fox peering up at him with intentful yellow eyes. An odd sense of trust immediately washes over him at the subdued tone the fox holds, compelling him to swallow his confusion and nod firmly. 

The fox dashes to the left, Atsumu tailing it quite literally. It winds him through the city streets with practiced ease, any policeman that dares to appear gets lost in their trail. Finally, they approach a building on the left most outskirts of the city, and Atsumu’s nostrils are attacked by the scent of none-other than freshly baked bread. 

He practically throws open the door, and follows the creature up the stairs. Suddenly, it glows brightly, walking directly through one of the walls. Atsumu, unfortunately, cannot repeat such an action. Instead he approaches what he assumes is the door to the room, entering with a heavy heartbeat in his ears. 

A man sits in the center in the room, pale gray hair that goes black towards the end. His eyes don’t hold the same yellow tint as the fox’s but distantly Atsumu can still place it in them regardless. 

“Welcome.”

“Kita Shinsuke, right?”

The man nods. In a silent second, he stands to his feet, approaching Atsumu. He places one firm hand on his chest, closing his eyes and taking a deep exhale. 

“Hinata’s magic is growing thin. We must be quick.” 

Atsumu’s heart seems to quicken at the mention of the necromancer’s name as Kita motions towards a futon in the corner of the room. He lays on his back, staring towards the ceiling. 

“This shouldn’t take long. I have to rebind your soul to your physical form, as well as properly heal your fatal injuries. Just breathe deeply, you might experience some pain.” 

Deep breaths fall in through Atsumu’s nose, and carefully through his lips. A blinding light forms between Kita’s hands, which float above his chest. At first he feels nothing, but in just a few moments something overcomes his thoughts. 

His entire life seems to flash distantly throughout the corners of his mind - as though he’s dying for a second time. They only appear briefly, milliseconds of the important memories from his life. Some make him want to break down and sob, some grace a smile to his face, others provide the same sense of exhilaration and the same adrenaline high as when he first experienced it. 

He remembers his conversations with Hinata. 

_“You’re living, experiencing.”_

_“I have to start living sometime, too.”_

Those wide, golden eyes. Those beautiful orbs that stay hidden behind the mask Atsumu still holds in his right hand, that brief kiss upon the top of his hand like an echo against his skin. 

Suddenly — he feels whole. 

And then even _more_ suddenly, he feels pain. 

It resonates under his skin - Atsumu briefly thinks of Kita saying he has to ‘heal his fatal wounds’. 

The sensation comes in pulses, varying in pain and intensity. His eyes water, it _hurts,_ whatever killed him really hadn’t held back apparently. 

When it stops, and he carefully opens his eyes, there’s a distant ache somewhere, but Kita seems to hold a pleased expression. 

“Am I…” He exhales, “Fixed?” 

Kita simply nods. Atsumu is overwhelmed with joy, finding himself lurching forward to envelop the gray haired man in a hug. 

“Yer a miracle, Kita!” He says as the other blinks incredulously. “I don’t know why ya know my brother but yer too good fer him!” 

“Ah, thank you.” Kita places two tentative pats on Atsumu’s shoulder. 

_Two taps on the shoulder… wait-_

“Shit - I gotta find Shouyou,” He re-focuses, hopping up from the futon. 

“He knows you’ve been freed from his magic,” Kita says insightfully. “I would guess he intends on leaving the city now, if he has not been caught.” 

Atsumu heads to the door without a second thought, turning back only to throw a brief: “Thank ya again!” — To which Kita gives a firm nod. 

His legs carry him through to the outskirts of the city - sights set on the stable. If the horse is still there, then—

Atsumu’s mind counts the seconds it takes him to traverse the city streets, using the pathways the Kita fox, he’s appropriately deemed, had shown him on the way to return to the eastern half of the city. 

The stable grows closer. _Hinata will be there, Hinata will be there, Hinata-_

“Let go!” 

The voice of the necromancer reaches his ears. He swivels on his heels, and in the distance he sees the orange haired man on his knees, surrounded by three policemen, one putting him in restraints. 

_Shit-_

They’re too far away — they will have certainly dragged him away before Atsumu can reach him. But with the horse. . .

He dashes into the barn, hopping up onto the now familiar steed. The doors fly open with a bang as they gallop over, his nerves jumbled. 

But, _hey wait where did they go-?_

Atsumu’s jaw drops as he approaches. He sees it - a tall shadowy figure - Hinata, somehow free from his restraints, standing behind it, his eyes gleaming a pure white. 

One policeman is knocked to the ground with a robust blast, the other attempts to run away but is promptly enveloped by the shadows - disappearing right before Atsumu’s eyes. 

“Shouyou!” 

The necromancer turns, and the shadowed figure crumbles to dust as the glow in his eyes disappears, returning to their normal golden hue. 

“Atsumu!” 

He just about falls off the horse as they approach, stumbling to envelop the shorter man into a hug. 

“Here I thought ya were a damsel in distress,” Atsumu smiles into Hinata’s brazen locks, holding him close. 

“Yeah, right,” His smile is devious, “Just had to get them close.” 

They separate, standing about an arms length away. 

“I was worried,” he says, soft. 

“I _told_ you I wouldn’t get caught,” Hinata smiles wide. “You didn’t believe me?”

“Whatever,” Atsumu rolls his eyes, “How did ya do that, with the shadow thing, anyways?” 

“All further questions on the way home.”

Atsumu picks out a sense of fondness in Hinata’s eyes. He revels in the familiarity of his words. 

“No, really, we should go before something else happens,” he reiterates when neither of them budge, to which Atsumu nods, moving to let the other hop on the horse. 

“Oh,” He starts before following, “Yer mask,” he feels for it in his jacket, where he had hastily shoved it on his way to the stables. 

Hinata’s smile is gentle. “I don’t want it.” 

Something in the response blooms a warm fondness into Atsumu’s chest. He can’t help it - leaning forward to catch the others lips, the ones he had so intently learned to read over the last two days. 

It’s weirdly serene, this kiss, the way the brilliant bold hues of the sunset fall behind them, illuminating their figures, warming their hearts. 

When Atsumu pulls back with a cheesy grin, Hinata holds a similar one too. He watches with hazy eyes as the other leans down from his seat on the horse towards his ear like he had done seemingly not so long ago. 

“I can’t _make_ you get on this horse anymore,” the words hold a certain sense of conviction, “But get on before I leave you here.” 

_“Sheesh,”_ Atsumu chuckles, finally seating himself behind the other. Hinata lets out a soft laugh of his own, taking them out of the city as though they have not a second to waste. 

He watches the buildings become specks in his vision as the horse takes them further away. Atsumu realizes that they, quite literally, are riding off into the sunset together.

“How was it?” He asks, “Living, I mean?” 

“It was incredible!” Hinata responds, glee teaming in his voice. “You really feel like that all the time?” 

“Of course,” Atsumu chuckles. “It’s the thrill of the kill, as they say.” 

There’s a pang somewhere in his chest, a calling. 

“Yer more than welcome to come with me on my travels, especially considering ya fight like _that_.” 

“Oh so you want to use me for my abilities?” 

“What?” He says, incredulous. “Never - I was just, I mean, I-”

Hinata’s laugh rings out, it reminds Atsumu of the twinkling reflection of sunlight against water. Bright and alluring. 

_Yeah_ , Atsumu hums to himself at the thought. Hinata Shouyou — bright and alluring. 

“I’m kidding!” the other’s grin is wide as he peers over to meet Atsumu's eyes. 

“I’d love to.” 

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> admittedly i could not decide how to write their dynamic, and honestly capturing hinata in the way that i wanted was a tad difficult too. 
> 
> so i'd love to hear any thoughts/comments/opinions that you have! all comments and kudos are very highly appreciated !
> 
> (feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/new_lei01) too ! )


End file.
